Un Nuevo Amanecer
by zoldyckgirl404
Summary: Cómo sobrevivió Kurapika en la masacre de los Kuruta?y si fue salvado por alguien? Bien, pero por un miembro del Geney Ryodan! una mujer de mirada fría y cabello morado?..tm algo de KurapikaXOC Mi primer Fic! Paciencia! leánlo y díganme si les gustó!


Había pasado un mes desde que Kurapika logró atrapar al Jefe de la Araña. Dos semanas desde que éste se pudo librar de la cadena que lo privaba del uso de nen. Sólo una semana desde que logró dar con el Bastardo de la Cadena, como lo llamaban. Y hace tres días Kuraoika estaba de rehén en el edificio abandonado de la Araña.

El Geney Ryodan seguía en su escondite en el edificio destruído, en York Shin. Todos los miembros estaban ahí, incluso Hisoka. Sabían que se volverían a separar, entonces ¿para que apurarse en marchar? Menos después del incidente…

Kurapika había sido liberado hace una hora atrás. Kuroro pidió un rescate, algo muy poco común en él, pero al haberse pagado, el trato no se podía romper.

-Déjalo ir, Machi- Kuroro, el Jefe del famoso Geney Ryodan, dijo autoritariamente- pagaron su rescate, además, hay razones aún más fuertes.

-Lo sé, no lo quiero dañar...-una linda joven de mirada fría y penetrante, con cabello morado, respondía.

-Pero, si vuelve, nos encargaremos de él.-sonrió maliciosamente Danchou, como también lo llamaban.

-Yo lo haré, lo prometiste, aunque hace unos seis años y...

-Siempre cumplo lo que digo, no te preocupes, tú iras- el samurai sentado en la esquina le lanzó una mirada furiosa - lo siento Nobunaga, Machi irá, es una orden.

De repente Danchou se levantó de su silla y miró a Machi. A lo lejos se distinguió una figura delgada y pequeña, que se acercaba tambaleándose.

- Volvió, sabia que lo haría, su sed de venganza no lo deja tranquilo... - Machi comenzó a levantarse- recuerda, no tiene sus cadenas, borré su habilidad- Había sido parte del trato.

_---Flashback---_

Kuroro estaba en una plaza. Frente a él se distinguía la figura de un hombre con terno negro, el guardaespaldas, y a su lado estaba la que era, por lo tanto, la protegida, una joven de unos bella seórita de 18 años, cabello blanco, ojos azules y tez blanca. Tenía toda la herencia Zoldyck en su aspecto, y la mirada con la que estaba, demostraba que en su actitud también.

- Kitty Zoldyck, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía, cuanto has crecido -la chica lo miró fríamente- Veo que esta vez también nos juntamos por negocios, aunque un tanto distintos…-sonrió.

-Basta de charla y dime que es lo que quieres - respondió secamente Kitty.

-Wow, no creí que fuera tan importante….lo amas, ¿cierto?- la chica no lo miró, pero no pudo esconder el color rojo que adquirían sus mejillas.

-Sólo dime que quieres…

-El kuruta en verdad fue inteligente en enamorarse de ti- dijo Kuroro, sonriendo- Si no fuera por esto, lo habríamos eliminado hace mucho. Pero si quiero que la Araña siga viva, no puedo matar a alguien que esta bajo la "Protección Zoldyck". No puedo asesinar al novio de la heredera.

Ahora era muy notorio el color rojo de sus mejillas.

- Además, debes saber que te estimo mucho como para verte depresiva por la muerte del chico- Kitty lo miró extrañada- La suma son 20 billones, pero también le borraré la habilidad. Es un problema para nosotros.

- Esta bien- Kitty parecía más calmada- los deposito en tu cuenta. Pero, - la linda mirada se tornó en la de una asesina- lo tocas y sufrirás la ira de la familia Zoldyck. No dejaremos recuerdo de tu grupo…

- Está bien, pero si vuelve y resulta_ accidentalmente_ _asesinado,_ me lavo las manos en este asunto- la mirada de Kuroro también cambió, a la del famoso líder temido de la mejor banda de ladrones.

-Trato

-Trato

_---Fin del Flashback---_

Machi observaba la figura que se acercaba cada vez más, cuando Kuroro la despertó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Vas a seguir con lo que dijiste años atrás? - Ante la mirada triste de la joven, agregó- ¿crees que lo aceptará?

-No lo sé, puede que si,...ahora sí… - silencio - sino, seguiré con lo planeado.

-Sinceramente, me gustaría que resulte- Danchou sonrió- no quiero que su raza se pierda, además es...especial...

-Kuroro, sigues hablando así y pensare que te gusta- al ver la cara del hombre comenzó a reír suavemente- _Sí, todo podría salir bien…_

Kurapika sabia que no tenía esperanza, no sin sus cadenas. También sabía que si volvía moriría, pero las voces dentro de él no se iban.

El rescate que pagaron por él era inmenso, pensó, no vale la pena, igual moriré.

El dinero fue depositado hace un rato. La cantidad eran billones, 20 al parecer.

Lo necesario para mantener a la araña satisfecha, pero él no podía aceptar ese final. Aún sentía que faltaba algo...

Y por eso volvía.

Tenía su mente nublada, no por golpes, ni siquiera lo tocaron, el respeto que le tenían al que pagó su rescate era inmenso. No estaba pensando correctamente. Realmente no pensaba en ese momento. Sólo caminaba de vuelta al escondite del enemigo.

Así continuó hasta ver la figura de alguien. _Me van a matar._ Detente entonces. _Moriré_ ¿y quieres morir? _No lo sé…_

Machi estaba frente a Kurapika. Desapareció por un instante y luego estaba tomando al rubio por los brazos. Este se dio cuenta sólo cuando ella habló.

-Kuruta, creí que me darías más pelea- dijo la fémina- ¿acaso quieres morir?

-...-_ No sé…_-pensó Kurapika.

-Kuruta, quieres morir, ¿y terminar así con tu tribu?- los ojos del rubio se tornaron rojos- así está mejor- Kurapika se soltó de Machi.

_-Por qué no usa Nen?- _Kurapika no entendía la actitud de Machi.

-oye kuruta, antes de morir- siguió hablando Machi- piensa, ¿crees que tienes futuro?

Kurapika estaba extrañado. ¿Un asesino preocupándose de él?

-Kuruta, contéstame, o te rompo un brazo.

-Hazlo

-No tienes esperanza, kuruta. Porque no tienes deseo de vivir.

-¿Para qué voy a vivir?- respondió, al fin, Kurapika, muy suave, casi en un susurro- no tengo donde ir, ustedes mataron todo lo que amé...debí haber muerto con ellos.

Vino a él la pregunta que lo atormentaba hace años.

¿Cómo sobrevivió al ataque de un grupo especializado de asesinos y ladrones utilizadores de nen?

_---Flashback----_

Un Kurapika de unos 12 años corriendo junto a su madre. Llovía. Era una tormenta, de las más grandes que él había visto.

-Escóndete- era su madre, bella mujer de ojos azules y pelo rubio, que llorando lo ponía en una caverna- y quédate en silencio.

-Pero, mamá ¿y tú?

-No te preocupes, estaré bien...Te amo, hijo- cerró la caverna. Luego de verificar el lugar, corrió en sentido contrario.

Se oyó un trueno y cayó otro cuerpo más.

Kurapika, asustado, escuchaba atento, pero la lluvia interrumpía y mezclaba el ruido.

Cuando creyó que todo estaba bien, abrió su escondite, pero al salir tropezó con algo o alguien y perdió el conocimiento. Lo último que vio era la figura de alguien acercándose.

-Mamá...

Al despertar encontró esa imagen que lo atormentaba hace años, la de los cadáveres de todos sin ojos, y ahí estaba él, sólo...un niño gritaba en la soledad, huérfano hace dos horas atrás.

Después de la triste tarea de enterrar a cada miembro de su tribu, cada vecino, amigo, familia, ya no podía más. Y se desmayó.

Cuando despertó estaba en una pieza muy lujosa, con blancas sábanas, todo de seda y almohadones de pluma.

A su lado estaba una anciana que tenía las características de un aristócrata, pero con una sonrisa dulce y acogedora. De pie estaba quien parecía ser su esposo, un hombre que fácilmente podía ser un duque, con una actitud igualmente acogedora.

En la entrada de la puerta estaba el mayordomo, Kurapika lo distinguió porque la ropa que usaba era igual que la que describían sus libros.

La bella anciana habló con voz clara y dulce:

-Hola, mi nombre es Amelia, él es mi esposo Alex, y Walter, el mayordomo. ¿Cómo estas pequeño?

-…no muy bien…- aún desconfiaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-…Kurapika.

-Tú debes ser el sobreviviente de la tragedia de ayer- su mirada era muy triste.- nos dieron el aviso y cuando fuimos a ver si alguno de nuestros amigos había sobrevivido, te encontramos desmayado.

Ahora los recordaba. Ellos eran lo ancianos que iban a pedirle consejo al jefe de la Tribu cuando necesitaban ayuda para algo de importancia. Eran confiables.

Kurapika miró a la anciana, sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y rompió a llorar.

_-Desde ahora serás tratado como un nieto, Kurapika. Puedes llamarnos abuelos. En la mansión y afuera de ella eres legalmente de la familia._

_---Fin flashback---_

_¿Cómo un grupo tan especializado como la Araña no lo vieron?_

_¿O lo dieron por muerto? ¿Por que fue el único?_

-Como que porqué vivir.- era Machi trayéndolo a la realidad- ¿y tus amigos?

-Estarían mejor sin mí-respondió fríamente el kuruta.

-No lo creo.

-¡Que sabes tu de no tener familia! - se enfurecía y el sentimiento de venganza salía de nuevo-¡nada! ¡Es su culpa que no quiera vivir!- intentó golpear a Machi- pero con el estado de cansancio que tenía no pudo siquiera tocarla- Machi lo tomó del brazo de nuevo.

-¿quieres que te diga porque sobreviviste, rubio?- Kurapika abrió los ojos y la miro sorprendido- con sólo una condición, acéptala y te diré.

-...la acepto…_sea lo que sea_- la curiosidad hizo que olvidara su enojo.

-Yo te salvé.

Si alguna vez has sentido que te tiran un balde con agua fría, en este momento Kurapika sintió unos diez.

Esa noche…

_---Flashback---_

(n/a: OK, se supone que machi es la narradora, pero para que sea más entendible estará en tercera persona)

Un niño pequeño, rubio, yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Toda la tribu estaba "terminada". Los miembros del Ryodan se juntaban en el lugar acordado, menos uno de ellos. Más bien, una.

Machi vio como el niño tropezaba y quedaba tendido. Sabía que tenía que terminar el área que le habían impuesto. Pero, no podía. Un asesino no puede dejar a su victima viva, pensó, termínalo. Pero no podía. O porque era un niño, o porque la había confundido con su madre. El único sentido maternal que tal vez sentiría en su vida, surgió en ese momento.

Y tomó al niño en brazos. Lo miro largo rato. Mucho, al parecer, porque el Jefe había llegado a buscarla.

-Machi, nos vamos- vio al niño - termina con él rápido.

-Prometiste que no mataría niños... acabé con adultos, pero no puedo, es pequeño y...- Kuroro desconoció a la fría y temperamental Machi.

-Yo lo haré entonces

-¡No!- se desesperó- no esta en el estado correcto. No tiene los ojos rojos.

-Machi, podemos esperar a que despierte, o matarlo para que no se quede sólo, sin llevarnos los ojos.

Ella sólo miro al niño. Parecía dormido. Se mordió el labio. Miró al Jefe. Pareció suplicarle que lo dejara vivir.

-Machi...

-No quiero, no puedo matarlo.

-Terminamos con su tribu, moriría igual y si sobreviviera, buscaría venganza.

La de la mirada fría, miro al rubio.

-entonces, lo dejaré con alguien que lo cuide. Conozco quien estaría feliz.- pensó en aquellos ancianos que la trataban como su hija, Amelia y Alex.

-¿y si quiere vengarse?- el poco y nada instinto paternal que tenía Kuroro salía a flote.

-Danchou, prométeme, que cuando llegue ese día, yo elegiré si vive o no.

Kuroro la miro atónito, guardo silencio un rato, reflexionando sobre el futuro. Luego, sonriendo, respondió:

-Lo prometo.

Hablaron un momento, Machi tomo al niño y, después de ponerlo en un sitio seguro se dirigió hacia una mansión no muy lejos de ahí, con unos agradables ancianos y un mayordomo llamado Walter.

Dijo algo como: "Cuídenlo como si fuera mi hijo, como si fuera su nieto"

_¿Cómo vas a decidir si lo dejas vivir, Machi?_

_Si me doy cuenta que él tiene razones fuertes para vivir, que no sea la venganza... Igual quiero que sea feliz._

_---Fin Flashback---_

Kurapika la escuchó atentamente. Todo concordaba. Y no mentía. Lo podía ver en sus ojos. Pero le costaba comprender que había sido salvado por un miembro del Ryodan. Quedo en silencio mucho tiempo, pensando.

Machi decidió romper el vacío:

-Ahora que te lo dije, respóndeme… ¿tienes algo por lo cual vivir?- era el momento.

Kurapika recordó la venganza, la aún no terminada recuperación de los ojos de su tribu, sus amigos: Gon, Killua, Leorio y Senritsu. Pero había otra persona, aun más importante…- por mis amigos, debo volver.

¿Sólo tus amigos?

Kurapika se sonrojó.- Hay alguien más…alguien con quiero pasar mi vida…

Alguien a quien amas, ¿cierto?- eso bastaría…

Alguien a quien amo más que a nada en el mundo. Por la cual quiero vivir. Además, me queda recuperar los ojos de mi tribu…- sus ojos tomaban un nuevo brillo, no el de tristeza y oscuridad, sino que unos con esperanza.

Formar una familia, también. Acuérdate que si no lo haces, tu raza acabará contigo. – si antes no estaba rojo, con esto parecía un tomate-

Si…-/////-

_El sol estaba saliendo. Amanecía, algo muy común, pero que en este día tomaba un significado nuevo._

Hay algo más- la expresión que tomó Machi fue muy distinta- quiero que me perdones…por haber destruido a tu familia. Perdóname por todo el daño causado. Tal vez sea la única que lo siente en la Araña, pero…

Antes de hablar, respiró, pensó en lo que dijo Senritsu un día:

"Vengándose, uno se iguala a su enemigo; perdonándolo, se muestra superior a él."

-…Te perdono…no buscaré la venganza.- Machi sonreía, de las pocas sonrisas verdaderas que había mostrado.-…te perdono…y…gracias, por salvarme y darme otra oportunidad.

En ese momento ocurrió lo que nunca había pasado, lo que Kuroro, que junto con el resto de la Araña tuvieron que peñiscarse para saber que era verdad. Más tarde, Shalnark lo explicaría con una extraña teoría de alineación planetaria o algo por el estilo.

Machi y Kurapika se abrazaron, por largo rato. Kurapika estuvo seguro de sentir la presencia de su madre en ella. Tal vez fue ella quien puso ese espíritu maternal a Machi ese día, tan lejano ya.

Y antes de separarse, Machi besó en la frente a Kurapika.

Mientras Kurapika volvía con sus amigos, y más importante, su novia (n/a: o polola, cómo lo llamen), Machi volvía con el Geney Ryodan como una mujer _nueva, _en cierto modo.

Tal vez tener un hijo no es tan malo.

Pero, tendría que buscar al padre de este primero.

En ese momento, por coincidencia o destino, Hisoka le sonrió, no esa sonrisa de maniático, sino que una sonrisa sincera, e hizo con su dedo un signo de afirmación.

¿Habrá sido su imaginación?

Fin


End file.
